Gas turbine systems are one example of turbomachines widely utilized in fields such as power generation. A conventional gas turbine system includes a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. During operation of the gas turbine system, various components in the system are subjected to high temperature flows, which can cause the components to fail. Since higher temperature flows generally result in increased performance, efficiency, and power output of the gas turbine system, it may be desirable to cool the components that are subjected to high temperature flows to allow the gas turbine system to operate at increased temperatures.
Turbine blades of a gas turbine system typically contain an intricate maze of internal cooling channels. The cooling channels receive air from the compressor of the gas turbine system and pass the air through internal cooling channels to cool the turbine blades. In the trailing edge of the blades specifically, cold-bridge structure have been employed. These structures exhaust air via trailing edge openings or pressure side bleed openings. While the cold-bridge structures cool, they result in an inefficient use of the air. For example, the pressure side may be sufficiently cooled, however, the suction side is overcooled. Additionally, it is particularly difficult to cool the radially outer tip of the blade, which is typically one of the hottest regions in the trailing edge.